


hold on a little longer

by darkisthelight



Series: reylo wet fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM Vibes, Bladder torture, Control, D/s, Daddy Kink, F/M, Holding, Light pain play I guess, Omorashi, Online Play, Safeword Play, Watersports, Wetting, You Have Been Warned, bladder desperation, everyone is enthusiastic af even if theyre yelling noooo, fetish lifestyle, no abdl but a lot of daddy talk, soft D/s, this is piss porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkisthelight/pseuds/darkisthelight
Summary: Ben and Rey are involved online. He controls her bladder 24/7. One day, she misses her last chance for a bathroom break. Oops.





	hold on a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> This is piss porn. If that's not your thing, cool, cool, I'd turn back now. If it is, you're welcome.

Ben hadn't met Rey in person. He wasn't sure that was even her real name. He'd been going by Kylo (when she wasn't calling him daddy), but whoever she was, they'd been chatting online for almost two months.

He met her on a fetish forum. She had a similar set of interests. Tags like _omorashi_ and _wetting_ and _bladder control_. They had done some role playing at first, just fantasizing about what it would be like if they were together. Rey wanted someone to control her bladder, she wanted to be denied any sort of relief, even when she begged for it. Ben wanted to watch her squirm and lose control. It was a good fit.

  
He began to challenge her throughout the day. She would send him pictures of everything she drank and he allowed her two bathroom breaks during the work day. One in the morning and another in the afternoon. She was always allowed to go first thing in the morning. Other than that she had to hold it.

She sent him photos of her bladder, swollen and bulging, when she was really full, and pictures of the mess she made when she couldn't hold it anymore, sometimes on the floor, sometimes her soaked pants, but he had never seen her face.

It didn't matter, it was so rare to find someone with the same interests, he couldn't care less what she looked like. Plus her body was… wow.

Rey  
Daddy I finished the 12oz bottle of water :)

Kylo  
Good girl, how do you feel?

Rey  
Full, can I take my afternoon potty break?

Ben looked at the time in the corner of his screen. It was 3:04pm.

Kylo  
Uh oh, it's after 3:00. You missed your chance kitten, you know the rules.

Rey  
Daddy please I don't know if I can make it. I was in a meeting and I was drinking like a good girl the whole time I swear, please.

Kylo  
No. I've been very clear about rules. You're just going to have to hold it.

Ben felt his heartbeat pick up a little bit. Rey had never missed a bathroom break. Had she done this on purpose? She got off work around 6:00 and usually they played for a few hours when she was home. She would lose it around 9:00, six hours after her last break.

She hadn't gone since 10:00am. At this rate, she might have been serious about not being able to make it out of work. He wondered if she would piss herself in the car.

He palmed himself through his pants. He was at work too, but his giant office was locked and no one would dare disturb him.

Kylo  
What are you wearing?

Rey  
I'm in cream colored pants and a black top.  
*facepalm emoji*

Kylo  
If you piss in those pants you won't be able to hide it.

Rey  
I know. Please daddy let me use the bathroom…

Ben knew if she really needed it, she could use her safeword, or lie. There was nothing physically stopping her from disobeying him. Just her desire to please him. God she was so good.

Kylo  
You know I can't do that baby. You still have to keep drinking. I can't break the rules just because you forgot to ask. I don't want to hear about it again.

Rey  
Okay daddy I'm so sorry

Kylo  
You can make it up to me by holding. You can do this.

Rey  
Okay daddy I'm gonna try :/

  
Ben tried to focus on work, but all he could think about was Rey, squirming through another business meeting.

At 4:00 she texted him.

Rey  
12oz bottle down. Starting to hurt a little, not used to being this full at work…

Kylo  
You're doing so good, how do you feel?

Rey  
6/10 right now but climbing.

Kylo  
Good. Get another 12oz down and text me at 5. Tell me when you move to a 7/10

Rey  
Okay

Kylo went back to work. It was only twenty minutes before his phone buzzed again.

Rey  
7/10. Starting to squirm.

Kylo  
Deep breaths, you got this. No one but me knows. Trust me, they assume a grown woman knows how to take care of her body. Even if they assume wrong ;)

Rey  
Ha, okay. I hope so.

  
At 5:00 on the dot she sent him a picture of the empty bottle. He could see her little hand holding it, her nails a deep forest green.

Kylo  
Good girl. One more.

Rey  
*whimpers*

Rey  
Daddy I'm close to 8/10

Kylo  
One more hour. Drink up.

He put the phone down not expecting to hear from her until she was leaving work.

It was only ten minutes before she texted him another picture of the empty bottle.

Oh she was good. Ben felt his chest and cheeks flush. She drank so fast. She could have stretched that last bottle out. She wanted this.

She was playing with fire.

Ben maybe loved her.

He left the office and checked his phone three times on the ten minute drive home. He was so hard, just picturing his cute little kitten, red cheeked and distracted, thighs rubbing together.

At 6:10 she texted him again.

Rey  
Daddy it hurts so bad. I'm about to leave work, walking is hard. I'm waddling a little bit.

Kylo  
Think you can make it to the car?

Rey  
I hope so, idk. I’m so full every time I move it feels like a weight is pressing on my bladder.

  
Kylo  
Go into the bathroom and take a picture of your belly

Rey  
Ah… okay.

Ben waited. He was pacing around his apartment. Finding the right person to indulge in these fantasies with him nearly 24/7 had take years. He'd played with a lot of girls, but no one matched his desires quite like Rey. No one else craved the edge of pain with humiliation, was willing to devote their entire life to this game.

His phone buzzed.

  
Sure enough it was a picture of her stomach, the bulge of her bladder visible hanging over the edge of her expensive looking cream colored slacks.

She was naturally slim, and clearly athletic, and the obvious protrusion was one of the most erotic things Ben had ever seen in his life. His breath caught.

Kylo  
Fuck you're so full. You weren't kidding.

Rey  
It-- it hurts :(

Kylo  
I know baby, you did so good. Go on and head home. No leaking.

Rey  
*nods*

Ben let his heart race. He went to the kitchen and downed a giant glass of water. He wasn't going to hold like Rey was, but this was more fun if he felt an edge of what she was feeling.

It usually took her about fifteen minutes to get home.

Rey  
Help I'm in traffic!

Kylo  
Uh oh lol

Rey  
I'm gonna freak out, I can't hold omg

Kylo  
Hey breathe. If you want I could call you?

They had never spoken on the phone. He waited.

Kylo  
If you're not comfortable with that, I understand.

Shit. He hoped he didn't scare her off

Incoming call from Rey.

  
Fuck, he was suddenly nervous. He shook his head, tried to compose himself. He answered, making his voice as low and rough as he could.

“Hello?”

“H-hi.”

She had a fucking English accent, oh my god that was cute.

“Hey kitten, you stuck in traffic?”

He heard her whimper.

“Daddy I messed up, I can't hold it.”

“Shh, of course you can, you're so good at this. Take a deep breath. Listen to me, you can hold it. You're close to home.”

Rey was panting, she let out another little moan.

“I'm trying,” she said.

“You're so good, I love your voice.”

“Ha -- you're one to talk, your voice is -- wow.”

Ben smiled.

“So just focus on my voice,” he said.

“Okay,” she said.

“You're such a good girl, Rey. You do so well with your holds. I know you won't let me down. You can make it home.”

“I will daddy, I don't wanna disappoint you.”

“I know kitten, is traffic moving?”

“Yeah, slowly but we're moving.”

“Good, tell me about your meeting.”

“It was long, and boring, prospective clients for a job, yada yada. My boss was on me all through the meeting that's why I couldn't -- I could go to the bathroom.”

She sounded so embarrassed when she said it. Ben palmed himself through his pants again. Fuck her voice was so hot.

“Tsk tsk.”

“I know daddy it's my fault I'm almost home now.”

“Good,” he said.

“Standing up is gonna be hard.”

“I know, you know the rules baby, no bathroom when you get inside… If you can manage it you can change clothes.”

Rey whimpered again.

“Okay, gonna try and get out of the car.”

“Good girl, you got this.”

She moaned loudly, and he heard the car door slam.

“I'm -- I’m walking inside, oh god daddy my legs are shaking so badly.”

“Keep holding,” Ben said. His voice was firm and commanding.

“Okay,” she whined.

He heard her fumbling with her keys, breath coming in heavy.

“Fuck I'm inside but oh my god, fuck--”

Ben sat up straight in his chair.

“It's okay, just stay still.”

She was breathing so heavy, panting against her phone.

“I -- I'm sitting on the floor, I need a minute to get control then I can -- ah -- I can get into other clothes.”

“You can do it baby, I know you can.”

“Okay daddy.” She sounded close to tears.

He waited, just listening to her whimper, picturing her on the floor, hands jammed between her legs. Waiting for the wave to pass. After a few minutes she sighed.

“Okay, I'm getting -- ah -- up.”

“Good girl, what are you changing into?”

Rey was wincing, he had no idea what she looked like, but he knew her face must be screwed up with pain.

“Grey leggings, a plain white tee shirt.”

“Perfect. They're gonna look so hot, all soaked in piss.”

Rey whimpered again.

“Okay, fuck, clothes are on, oh my god I can't believe I made it home,” Rey said, an let out a little breathy laugh. It was so cute.

“Good, do you wanna stay on the phone to play? Or go back to text?”

“Can we stay on the phone? Please daddy?”

“Sure baby, we can stay on the phone.”

“What -- what do you want me to do?”

They had a few games that they played. If she wasn't already at the edge, he would have made her do some yoga, some stretches. He didn't think she could handle it now.

Rey never let herself go on purpose. She liked to fight it, she liked the pain that came with holding, the cramping, the waves rocking through her body.

She liked feeling her body betray her, liked pushing herself past whatever boundary she set.

“What are you at?”

“Nine out of ten, definitely, I might be at ten I don't know. I won't be able to do much. It hurts so bad daddy but I'm fighting it.”

“I know. You're amazing angel.”

“Thank you daddy, I wanna be good for you.”

“You're so good,” Ben crooned. “Daddy is so hard right now kitten, just thinking about you squirming around your apartment. Are you touching yourself?”

“Un huh, when I play with myself it makes it easier to hold.”

“Good girl, go lay down in bed.”

Rey paused.

“I don't wanna wet my bed daddy.”

“Then you'll just have to hold it won't you?”

Rey let out a strangled little sound and he heard her shifting.

“Send me a picture of you in bed.”

“Okay.”

A second later his phone buzzed.

Rey way laying flat, her leggings tight around her hips, under her bladder. He could see her soft sheets under her. He wondered what they would look like covered in piss.

“Fuck I wish I was with you.”

“What would you do?”

“Mmm I’d rub you through those leggings. I bet your so slick.”

“I am, have been all day, being full like this, it's like every nerve in my body is tingling.”

“I’d keep one hand between your legs and being the other up to your belly. Can you push on your bladder for me, gently baby, just enough to feel it.”

“Ahhh -- oh my god it's like, rock hard.”

There was awe and wonder in her voice.

“How's it feel when you press on it?”

“So good oh fuck, every time I move it feels like I'm cumming.”

“Yess,” Ben hissed. “Keep touching, press down with your palm.”

“Ungh -- oh god,” she sniffed and whimpered, fuck was she gonna cry?

“You crying baby girl?”

“A little,” she simpered.

“It's okay kitten, you're doing amazing. I know you can hold for a little while longer. You can be good for daddy right?”

“I'm trying!” She said, and she sounded a little frantic now. “It hurts!” She cried out, and he could hear her sobbing. Fuck he was so turned on. Ben ripped his pants down and began to jerk off.

“You're perfect, you got it, rub your clit.”

“Daddy if I cum I won't be able to hold it.”

“I know. Don't cum, just touch.”

“Okay, ah- ah- ah, it feels so good but it hurts,” she said.

“You're a fucking dream, baby, god damn,” Ben said. “If I was with you I'd have you on my lap, keep my big hand right on your stomach, pushing as you writhed against my thighs.”

“Daddy no, if you do that I might wet myself all over you,” she said.

“Mmmm fucking right,” Ben said, he was working his dick relentlessly.

“I'm so close, I don't wanna-- I'm in bed!”

“Okay love, deep breath. Stand up and go into the kitchen.”

Rey made a sobbing noise as she got out of bed, he could hear how slow she was moving.

“I'm so full holy shit,” there was wonder in her voice. “I'm dizzy daddy, every time I move I can feel it all inside me, sloshing around.”

“Yes,” Ben groaned.

“Do you like hearing me like this?” She asked him, teasing.

“So much, you have no idea.”

“I’m in the kitchen, what do I do now?”

“So stand up against the counter, you're gonna lean so it presses right up against your bladder, start slow baby, slow.”

“Okay -- I'm leanin-- FUCK,” Rey screamed out.

“Shhh that it, I know,” he said.

“Oh my god it's like a thousand times worse. It HURTS,” she shrieked.

“I said slow angel, come on, you can do this.”

She was crying, it was so glorious.

“I -- I am. I'm okay, ungh daddy it hurts so much.”

“Fight it, keep it tight baby, you're doing so good. I know your whole body is straining right now, muscles getting weak. Just rock gently.”

“Unghh-- I am.”

“God I wish I could see you fucking your little body against the counter, I don't know how you're still holding.”

“I'm fighting so hard, I keep-- cramping. Oh god my whole body is spasming.”

“I know baby you're so close, so close. Daddy is so hard. I wanna fuck you like this, wanna push inside you while your body is so tense, so full, wanna feel you gush on my dick.”

“Daddy ah! I can't hold it, I'm-- it's coming out. No, no, I'm sorry daddy I'm so sorry,” she sobbed. She sounded fucking panicked.

Ben had never been this turned on his life. He wanted to be inside her, his hands, his dick, he wanted her on his lap.

“You can do baby, you're so good,” he said.

“I can’t!! It's coming out!! Oh no daddy, I'm pissing my pants oh my god,” she whimpered.

“Fuck,” Ben panted. He was jerking off fast. Rey must have moved the phone down because he could hear her, the hissing stream of piss, god she was so full, he could hear it hit the tile floor of her kitchen.

She was whimpering and sobbing and then sounds were too good, too sinful.

She was quiet for a minute, just her breathing and the sound of her utter loss of control, punctuated by little sobs.

“Oh my god that felt so good,” she whispered.

Ben's phone buzzed, she sent a picture.

It was her legs, light grey leggings absolutely soaked. She was sitting in the puddle of piss, one hand down her pants.

“Daddy can I cum now?”

“Fuck yes, touch yourself. You look so good. You're such a nasty girl, getting off a puddle of your own piss, holy shit look at the mess you made.”

Rey made the cutest little sound.

“I’m soaked daddy, I'm laying in it. I'm gonna -- I'm gonna cum.”

“Do it baby, cum for me. I'm right there with you, just listening to you, god you're a dream.”

“Ah!” Rey cried out.

Ben worked himself faster, breathing fast as his own orgasm hit him like a gut punch. He groaned.

“Ah, you're amazing,” he said.

“Fuck, you are too.”

They were quiet for a moment, he could hear Rey splashing a little and he smiled.

“Hey Kylo?”

Ben's head cocked at the use of his “name”.

“Yes?”

“Would you ever wanna like, play in real life? I mean we're in the same time zone we can't be that far apart… But if you don't want to I understand I mean, I don't know if you have a girlfriend or something?”

She sounded nervous, it was so cute.

“Rey, I would fucking love to meet you, are you kidding me? When? Where?”

“Really?! Okay yeah we can set something up. I have weekend off, I don't know where you live?”

“DC.”

“Okay wow. Me too.”

“Seriously? Wow okay. So what like, this weekend? I can get us a hotel. Or we can come to my place. Whatever you feel safer with. I don't wanna do anything you're not okay with, and we can go over all of rules,” he was talking so, so fast. She giggled.

“Yeah okay, yeah I am so excited.”

“Me too.”

“Okay well, I should go, like clean up all this piss,” she said with a laugh.

“Ha, yeah okay. Thanks Rey this was so good.”

“Same same,” she said. “I'll text you when I wake up.”

“Sounds good baby, night.”

“Night.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 coming rly soon <3 probably.
> 
> it would make writing this easier if i knew i wasn't the only one into it soooo. comment? kudos?


End file.
